This is Sealand!
by Flavvie Phantomfag
Summary: Sealand is tired of not being acknowledged, and he decides to take over the world, with the help of Canada of course.


It was a normal day for the Allies. Russia was bullying the Baltic states, France was playing with his hair, England was attempting to convince China that his cooking really wasn't THAT bad, and Poland was continuing to act as if nothing serious could ever possibly happen. After his light breakfast of 256 hamburgers, America decided to call a meeting of the allied nations to discuss strategy.

Once everyone had arrived, America stepped up to the front of the room and began to speak between bites of hamburger. "Now," he said, "as the obvious leader of our cause, I have gathered you here today to give the brilliant strategy I have formulated." Knowing where this was going, the other nations rolled their eyes and began to preoccupy themselves with other things, but America didn't appear to notice and continued. "China, your job is to back me up. France, you get to back me up. Russia, you can also back me up. England, your job is to..."

"Back you up," England finished.

"No," America countered, "your job is to run into the middle of enemy lines waving your arms wildly and pretending to be crazy, and while they're busy beating you up, I'll charge in and knock them all out."

"Um... Can't we think of a plan that doesn't involve me getting beaten into a bloody pulp by the Axis Powers?" England asked with a horrified look on his face.

"What? But you're the most important part of the plan, other than me of course. You get to distract them so the rest of us don't get hurt."

"Why me?" England argued, "Can't we make France do it or something?" France then immediately entered the argument, and soon the three nations were engaged in an all out brawl.

As the other nations stood around and wondered if they should do anything, America stopped the fight by shouting "Stop this fighting!" Everyone looked at him, ready to hear some boring speach about how they were all allies, and so they shouldn't be fighting with each other and this and that, but instead America simply said, "I'm like, totally out of hamburgers, so I can't fight right now. Be right back."

As America left everyone to wonder how you can possible eat hamburgers in the middle of a fight, England stepped forward to speak. "Alright," he said, "let's think of a real plan. China, you and the United States of Full-of-Himself can take out Japan; Russia and I will fight Germany; and France... you can probably handle both of the Macaroni Brothers by yourself."

"What about me?" Came a voice from somewhere in the back of the room.

"What? Who said that?" A nervous looking man that appeared very similar to America stepped forward in answer to England's question. "Um... Who are you? I don't recognize you..."

He let out a loud sigh before replying, "Nobody ever remembers me. I'm Canada."

"Right. Well Whatever-You-Just-Said-Your-Name-Was, welcome to the Allied Powers. We were just talking about-"

"I've been here this whole time," Canada stated, "and my name's Canada."

"Oh," England responded sheepishly, "well you can help France with Italy I guess. Yes, you'll fight Romano, and France'll take Italy. Sound good? Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one," France said, "who in Rome's name is this?" He held up a blonde twelve year old boy in a sailor's outfit. "He's been listening in on this whole meeting."

Just as England was opening his mouth to speak, America walked in, noticed the intruder, and pointed a double barreled shotgun at him. "We've got ourselves a spy," he announced, "you thought you could just waltz in here, listen in on my ingenius plan, and deliver the news back to that sausage-eating freak and his gang? No one can fool Amurrca like that!"

"Wait!" The boy screamed, "I'm not a spy! My name's Sealand, I came here to join you guys! I can fight, I'll help you take on Japan."

"Likely story," America said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Stop it America," England said, pushing the shotgun away from Sealand, "he's just a foolish kid with big dreams. He's not even a country, there's no way he's spying for the Axis. Still," he continued, turning towards Sealand, "he shouldn't be bothering us in the middle of an important meeting. Shoo! Get out, and don't come back until you're a country."

"But I am a country!" Sealand protested as Russia dragged him outside. Russia ignored his pleas and threw him out of the building.

_Foolish Allies, _Sealand thought as he walked back to the tiny sea fort he called home. _I am a country, and I'd be a great asset to them in the war! I can fight, and I have other skills too. They're gonna regret doing this to me. I will make them pay._

Having vowed vengeance on the Allies, he realized that he needed some sort of plan. _Hmm, maybe I could go to the Axis and help them out. I could tell them all of the information I know, and aid them in their fights against the Allies! _He quickly thought better of that idea, _No, I'm England's brother, so they would never trust me. I'd probably just end up in some Axis death camp somewhere..._ Then, a new idea dawned on the young nation, and he smiled in malevolent glee. _Yes, the Allies are going down, and soon the whole world will shudder in fear at my name! _"Muahahahaha!"

* * *

Canada sighed in exhaustion as he collapsed on his sofa back home. Everyone had forgotten about him, again. It got very annoying very quickly.

_Of course, they really have no reason to remember me, _he thought as he stroked his Polar Bear. _I have done next to nothing to contribute to the international community, and I'm constantly overshadowed by my brother. It's time I do something important, something that will make all the other nations look up to me in awe, and never forget the name "Canada."_

Just then, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up reluctantly and walked over to it, expecting it was probably America coming to invite him to one of his parties or something. Instead, when he opened the door, he found himself simply staring at an empty porch. "Hello?" He asked, puzzled.

"Hi!" A high pitched voice piped up from somewhere beneath him. He looked down to find himself facing the kid in the sailor's outfit that had been eavesdropping at their meeting.

"Um hello," he said, perplexed as to why the micronation had come to his doorstep.

"I'm Sealand," the kid greeted, "I have a proposition for you Mr. Canada. May I come in?"

"Sure." _He remembered my name, _Canada realized, raising his eyebrows. _What is this kid up_ _to_?

When they went inside, they seated themselves upon Canada's sofa, and Sealand got right down to business. "At the meeting, I couldn't help but notice that the other nations appeared to be neglecting you," Sealand said. "As I am an a similar situation, I feel your pain. I believe that we should do something to get those other countries to notice us, and you are just the right person to help me."

"How so?" Canada asked, interested. As Sealand explained his plan, Canada's face quickly turned into an evil smile of excitement.

* * *

America frowned as he walked back home from the meeting. _How dare they not use my brilliant strategy!_ He thought. _They simply ignored it and listened to England instead! I mean, why would you ever listen to England! I'm the hero, he's just some boring monarchy in Africa or something!_

To make matters worse, he had eaten all of his hamburgers and had to walk home on an empty stomach. _Maybe I should just go defeat the Axis without their help, _he reasoned, attempting to keep his mind off of food. Before he could think of any sort of a plan though, he saw a sight that made his heart leap. Sitting on the side of the road was a free hamburger stand! He grinned widely as he ran to it, not noticing the giant pit in front of him that he fell into, knocking himself out in the process.

When he woke up, he found himself in a small, dark prison cell in some unknown location. "Who are you?" He demanded, "What is this place? I demand you release me or I'll-" He stopped mid-sentence as his brother stepped forward to where he could see him. "Canada?"

"Yep," Sealand said, stepping up next to him, "and me too."

"You!" America exclaimed, "I knew you were trouble! They should of listened to me, America always knows best. You'll never be able to keep me here."

"Oh, yes we will," Sealand countered, "and soon you'll be joined by the rest of the world."

"You're telling me that you expect to conquer the entire world with just you two?" America laughed.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. You'd be surprised what weaknesses you can learn about when know one knows you exist."

"There's no way you losers will succeed, this is madness."

"This is SEALAND!" Sealand bellowed.

"And Canada," Canada added.

* * *

"Germany! Germany!" Germany sighed and looked up at Italy as he heard the familiar cry.

"What is it Italy?"

"R-Romano was captured by America!" Italy blurted out rapidly, "We were just walking along and there he was! Romano tried to surrender, but America just knocked him out and dragged him away. I ran away and came here and we really need to rescue him Germany! Please?"

"Romano was kidnapped by America!" Blurted Spain, who had been talking to Germany at the time of Italy's interruption. "I've got this covered," he said, turning to the two Axis nations. Germany opened his mouth to protest, but Spain had already departed for America.

"We should probably go after him," he said, turning towards Italy. "Call Japan, we could use him too."

* * *

By the time the Axis powers arrived at America's house, Spain and America were circling each other with drawn rapiers. The Axis made to intervene but Spain halted them with a raise of his hand. "No," he said, "this is my battle." They backed down, and Spain started advancing on America.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he stated, "you kidnapped my Romano. Prepare to die." With that he charged forward at America with a flurry of highly aggressive strikes. However, in his attack, he left his defenses down somewhat to focus on his attack, and America was able to score a small cut on Spain's right leg. From then on, Spain fought more cautiously, but America was eventually able to overpower him.

As Spain collapsed to the ground , and America turned to face the Axis, the three powers prepared their weapons. Germany pulled out a pistol, Japan a katana, and Italy started rapidly flapping one of his many white flags.

As Germany prepared to fire his pistol at America's face, Canada's polar bear jumped onto him from out of nowhere and knocked it out of his hands. Japan turned to face his new opponent, but this distraction provided enough time for America to disarm him and knock him out in a brief series of strikes. Italy continued to wave his flag and started begging, "Please don't hit me! I'll do anything! I'm too young to die! Please don't hit me! I have relatives in Brooklyn!"

"I'm not America," America stated to the pitiful nation, "I'm Canada."

"Winnipeg! I have relatives there too-" Italy started to protest but was knocked out by Canada.

* * *

As England sat at the bar with "America", he pondered why the nation had asked him there. He had been under the impression that America hated him, and his invitation to go out for a drink was very unexpected. Of course, he certainly wasn't complaining. He always enjoyed America's company, and the fact that America had been the one to bring up the idea made him especially happy.

_Sealand was right about this America disguise thing, _Canada thought, impressed. _No one will ever suspect that I'm actually Canada. In no time at all, Iggy will be totally drunk, and I'll have yet another stunning victory to my name. _The plan was for Canada to get England so drunk that he would pass out, and then take him back to Sealand and imprison him with everyone else. Of course, Canada wasn't about to pass up an opportunity for some serious fun, so he let England rant drunkenly for awhile first.

"America," England said in a slurred voice, "have I ever told you that you are totally sexy?"

"No!" Canada exclaimed, taken aback by this statement.

"Well you are. I mean, you're like the sexiest nation in the world, besides me of course. Like, why'd you have to rebel from me America! We totally were buddies, and I thought we were you know, like special, but then you were all like, 'No, screw you England! I'm gonna' go off and make a democracy, 'cuz I wanna' be independent.' That was totally mean man! I mean, and then you went and got all friendly like with that bloody bastard France! He's like, so girly! And now we're not friends and it's totally not cool 'cuz I wanna' be more than friends, and..."

He continued rambling on and on like this, and Canada felt his heart sting. Although he never would have admitted it, Canada had developed a crush on England, and hearing him rant on about America made him furious. _As soon as I get the chance, I will destroy America, _he vowed. Then it dawned on him that England thought he was America at the moment, and he decided that he might as well take advantage of this opportunity while he had the chance- although that might have just been the effects of the alcohol speaking. He pulled England in for a kiss, cutting his rambling short, and soon the two nations found themselves making out on the floor of the bar, earning themselves concerned glances from the rest of the customers.

Just at this moment, France walked into the bar, and his jaw dropped in shock as he saw what was taking place. "Get away from him America!" He shouted, "Iggy's mine!" He charged in and punched Canada in the face sending him stumbling back a couple steps. Canada retaliated with some blows of his own, and soon a fully fledged bar fight had broken out. Canada and England eventually won, and they went back to England's house to continue where they had left off.

* * *

Sealand was beginning to become concerned. It had been nearly eight hours, and Canada still hadn't returned from England. Just as he was about to head off to look for him, a helicopter flew above his sea fort and dropped a bunch of boxes on it. "What the-" he began, but was interrupted as cats of all types burst out of the boxes and charged at him. "Greece!" He shouted, preparing for a fight.

Despite his great bravery and the aid of Canada's polar bear, Sealand was quickly defeated by the giant feline horde. When the fighting had stopped, Greece descended from the helicopter and chucked him into the ocean. "Good job my friends," he said to the cats. "Now, I want you to find and release America, Spain, and Romano. I'll find the Axis myself." The cats purred in acknowledgement and ran off to perform their duty.

"Greece!" Japan cried happily when he was rescued, "You saved us!" He ran up to the cat loving nation and kissed him. He quickly pulled away when he realized Germany and Italy were standing right behind him. "Um..." his cheeks flushed red and he failed to find anything to say.

When they had all been reunited, Greece, Spain, Romano, and the Axis returned to their homes, while America went off in search of France, England and Canada.

* * *

"England!" America shouted as he burst into the Brit's house, "Are you alright? Canada's evil!" England rushed towards him, still drunk, with a drawn sword, closely followed by Canada.

"America?" England said, confused, as he looked from Canada to America, "I didn't know you had a twin! Is that the Confederacy?"

"No, you fool!" America said, "He's Canada. I'm America."

"No, I'm America!" Canada countered, "He's an imposter."

"I don't care which one of you is America," England said, "Just go away you new guy, before I beat you up with my cutlass!"

Realizing he had to take matters into his own hands, America charged at England, easily took the cutlass from him, and knocked both him and Canada over the head with it. _There, _he thought, _and the hero has once again saved the day!_


End file.
